prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Marcela
|birth_place = |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = Panchito Villalobos Rafael Salamanca Franco Colombo Jose Luis Feliciano Satánico Fantastik |debut = |retired = |website = }} María Elena Santamaría Gómez (May 31, 1971) is a Mexican professional wrestler, known mainly for her work in the Mexican professional wrestling promotion Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL), where she works under the ring name Marcela. As Marcela, she is one of the top tecnicas (good guy characters, or faces) in CMLL alongside Dark Angel and is a former holder of both the CMLL World Women's Championship and the Mexican National Women's Championship. Professional wrestling career María Santamaría made her professional wrestling debut in 1985, using the ring name "Marcela" and initially worked on the Mexican independent circuit. In the early 1990s she began working for Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL). In the mid-1990s and early 2000s CMLL did not focus on their women's division, which meant that Marcela also worked for a variety of other minor Mexican promotions. In 2004 CMLL began featuring more and more women's wrestling again and Marcela was one of the wrestlers who was given a full-time role with CMLL. On September 9, 2005, Marcela and Dark Angel were the last two women in a 12-woman Cibernetico match, earning the right to wrestle for the vacant CMLL World Women's Championship the following week; a match which Marcela won. Subsequently, she defended the title against Hiroka once and La Amapola on a number of occasions until her title reign ended on June 9, 2006 when Hiroka defeated her. On May 4, 2007, Marcela defeated Princessa Sujei to win the vacant Mexican National Women's Championship, after first surviving a 14-woman Cibernetico match. She held the title until January 30, 2009, when she lost the title to Princesa Blanca. Marcela is also a former holder of the Districto Federal Women's Championship but lost it to La Diabólica at some point in 2009. On April 12, 2009 Marcela defeated Rosa Negra in a Lucha de Apuesta, hair vs. mask match and forced Rosa Negra to unmask after the match and reveal her name pr. Lucha libre traditions. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*Michinoku Driver II :*''La Tapatía'' (Surfboard) *'Signature moves' :*Arm twist ropewalk chop :*Plancha Suicida Championships and accomplishments *'Comisión de Box y Lucha Libre Mexico D.F.' :*Distrito Federal Women's Championship (1 time) *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' :*CMLL World Women's Championship (5 times, Current) :*Mexican National Women's Championship (1 time) Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:1971 births Category:1985 debuts Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre current roster Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:REINA X World alumni Category:Alianza Nacional de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Indy Wrestling Stars alumni Category:NWA Mexico alumni Category:Xtrem Mexican Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Association les Professionnels du Catch alumni Category:Japanese Women Pro-Wrestling Project alumni Category:NEO Ladies alumni Category:Dradition Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Nueva Generacion Xtrema alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:All Japan Women's Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Lucha Memes alumni Category:Promociones Cara Lucha alumni Category:Promociones HUMO alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Promociones MDA alumni